This love! a Percabeth story
by pegasusANDparrot
Summary: Percy's a new student in Adamson High in California. He studies with his cousin, Thalia. What happens when he falls for a popular girl but she despises him? What happens when he falls for a broken-hearted girl? Love. Hate. and more. Percabeth! By: Parrot
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! This is my first story so.. it might not be that much nice. Anyways, continue reading now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Only the plot.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

BRrrriinnggg! Bringg! I woke up with my phone ringing. I was about to answer it when i heard, "ANNABETH! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school again!l" "yeah susan!" i shouted back at my stepmother. Then, i answered my phone. Then immidiately i heard an excited scream that almost popped my eatdrums out. "annie! You wont believe it! Nico DiAngelo asked me out and i said yes!" sigh. That's my bestfriend thalia. "nice thal's! Im happy for you! But first, i have to meet him!" i replied. "sure! well, bye annie, gotta get ready for school!" then thalia hung up. So i got dressed for school, my usual cheerleading outfit since i was the captain of the cheerleading squad of our school and my owl necklace to match it. I also get A+'s in all my subjects.

I go to adamson high in california. Our school colors are white an gold

So after i got dressed, i got my school stuff and went downstairs. "hey susan." "hey annabeth" "get ready faster or you're gonna be late" So i ate around 3 pancakes and said after, "yeah im just about done" then walked off. I never really liked susan ever since i saw her. Dad just said that it will take a "little bit of getting used to" but i just cant. I liked mom more. But then mom left us when i was 6. That was 9 years ago. Im 15 now turning 16 next week. So anyways, i first stopped by luke's house. He's my current boyfriend, and the best boyfriend yet. Among all the boys i dated , luke is the most passionate and loving. So i rang the bell. "coming!" i heard luke's voice. He opened the door. "lets go" i said then smiled. Then luke gave me a kiss on the cheek and we went to school.

You see usually at the start of a new quarter, some new students will come to our school. And today is the first day of the second quarter. Im pretty sure there will be a new since me and luke only got 3 classes that we're together, (which are my last 3 subjects).So i gave Luke one last kiss then headed to my next class.

So my first class is biology. Our teacher's name is Ms. Mila. She taught us to take care of plants properly and stuff. "so class to have a healthy and growing plant, you should talk to it and sing to it everyday." Ms. Mila said. "Ugh, another lesson i studied in advance. So easy." i thought. Then the bell rang. I headed to my next class which was science. History. Our teacher is Mr. Brunners. He's an old teacher who's been here for a long time. He's lame. As in, cant walk. Not the lame as in loser. He's actually pretty cool. I like Brunners' classes because he always gives us lessons about what i love, greek mythology. So anyways, just like i said earlier, there was a new student. He looked like a dork. Lame loose blue shirt baggy dirty jeans and all. And he got black messy hair and sea green eyes i think? So anyways, he introduced himself. "hello! Im perseus jackson. But you can call me Percy for short." So he was Percy Jackson. Doesnt look like a cool person, most probably wont last a month here. So just as i thought it would be, we got to learn stuff about greek mythology. Im really interested in greek mythology. And if i had a god to be my mom instead of susan, she would be Athena. I really adore Athena because she got the beauty, brains, and the popularity. Sorta reminds me of me. Not to brag or anything but i am the cheerleading captain and i get high grades in all my subjects. So.. Yeah. I was surprised when percy sat down on the seat beside me. "hi" he said. Well, to be friendly, i said hi back. "hi, um.. Percy right? Im Annabeth." i said.

Percy's P.O.V.

~•from before he entered the classroom•~

So im new here. I have ADHD and dyslexia. Well, at least that's what they say. I dont know why, but i always get in trouble. I really try to stay out of trouble but it's like im a magnet and trouble is the metal.

This is my 3rd school this year. Good thing my mom and stepdad got good jobs so that they can afford me changing schools all the time. So this is my new school, adamson high. And this time i will keep myself out of trouble. And hopefully, trouble wont come to me. So i missed my 1st class today because i needed to move into my dorm. They said i have a roomate but i still dont know who since he's in class now. So after i put all my stuff, i headed for my next class which is. History. I entered the classroom and the first thing i saw is this stunning girl. She has shocking grey eyes and natural blonde curls put up in a ponytail. She's wearing a stunning cheerleading outfit and slight makeup. But what really got my attention was this necklace she was wearing. Its an owl necklace. Guess she likes owls. Cause she also got an owl bag. She was looking at me weirdly. I guess i was staring so i looked away. I stood beside our history teacher, Mr. Brunners. Then i introduced myself to the class. "hello im pereus jackson but you can call me percy" "hey percy" the class said blankly. "percy you may sit wherever you want." Mr. Brunners said. So i took the seat beside the girl i saw. "hi" i said nervously trying to make a conversation. "umm, hi! Percy right? Im annabeth" the pretty girl said. "wow, annabeth, what a nice name" i thought. "thank you" annabeth said,then smiled. Wait, did i just say that aloud? Gosh. I blushed and quickly hid my face until i felt it return to its natural color. "so class today we will have an activity. You will write a paragraph about this question, if you had a god as one parent and your ordinary parent as the other one, who greek god will you choose and why? You may start now." Mr. Brunners announced. Hmm.. Very interesting.. I really love greek mythology since its the only lesson i get decent grades in because of my dyslexia . Also, ever since i was young i loved reading the legends and stories about the greek god's and godesses

When i was a little kid. actually it was my dad who inspired me about greek mythology. When i was around 4 years old, every night my dad would read me a story based on greek mythology. And when i turned 7, i knew the stories of most greek gods and godesses and even some of the titans. So i thought about which god i was gonna use. I thought for a while and chose poseidon. He's my favorite greek god and plus he sorta reminds me of me. So i wrote my report and finished with 3 paragraphs and i got a perfect score. "congratulations to percy and annabeth who were the only ones who got perfect in this activity!" we both thanked sir chiron then returned to our seats. "so um, annabeth, what god did you choose as a parent..?" i asked.

"i chose athena what about you?"

"i chose poseidon."

"cool"

"you too"

"you too what?" she asked.

"you know.. Nice pick of god."

"oh thanks"

Then the bell rang.

"nice meeting you annabeth, see you around!"

Then i ran to my next class which is gym. I quickly got dressed and joined the rest of the class. You see, im more of a sporty person than an intellectual one. So today, our coach made us play basketball. My team members are,of course me, Grover Underwood, Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace (my cousin), and these two brothers who call themselves "the stoll brothers". While the opposite team is composed of Luke Castellan (the team leader), Charlie Bekendorf, Silena Beaureguarde, Katie Gardner, Michael Yew, and Will solace. I didnt know anyone in the other team but i know two people in mine. Who is Thalia, my cousin, and Grover who's my besfriend who also got ADHD and we decided to go to the same school after we both got kicked out of the last one. It turned out Luke's team is pretty good. But we're better. Soon enough, the game finished and we won like 21-20

Really close call. So after that, i got changed and headed for the cafeteria since it's our lunch time. I sat with grover and soon, thalia joined us with her boyfriend, nico.

"Percy, meet nico my boyfriend" thalia said. Me and nico shook hands but he had some sort of jealous emition in his face. I guess thalia saw it cause she finally said,"and nico, meet percy my Cousin" she told nico. When nico heard the word cousin, his face softened. Then, he smiled. "nice to meet you percy" "nice to meet you to nico" then we spent the rest of the lunch eating and getting to know each other.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Just wait thalia..! I gotta get my stuff! I whined as thalia was pulling me towards class. Im happy cuse these are the last 3 subjects.. That means im with luke! So i got my stuff from my locker and headed for my class earlier than usual so that i can spend time with luke. But somehow, im in a bad mood. I entered the classroom and saw luke.

"hey annie!"

"dont call me that"

"aw, why so down babe..?"

"just.. Nothing"

Aw cmon! I know what can cheer you up! Luke said. Then, he gave me a kiss on the lips. Of course, being a good girlfriend and all, i returned the kiss even if im not in the mood. But then luke pressed the tip of his tongue to my lips waiting for my mouth to open but instead, i pulled away.

"babe you alright..?" luke said with a worried voice.

"yeah im fine.. Just dont wanna make out in public you know"

"but we do it all the time!"

"not now babe, im in a bad mood"

"fine. Later then?"

"maybe"

Then luke grinned. I just smiled at him and waited for our class to end. Obviously NOT gonna make out with Luke later. The rest of the day went fast. And soon enough, it was the end of the day already. But i still stayed after class since we still had cheerleading practice. Too bad thalia doesnt wanna join the cheerleading squad though. She's really good in the steps but she really doesnt wanna wear anything in public thats not black.

Plus, she doesnt wear makeup and

Has black spiky hair. So anyways, i headed for the gym to practice with my other teammates. We started with the warm-ups and streches, then we did the stunts. First, a simple pyramid, then a tower, split, and others... Soon we mastered most of the moves so i called it a day and left since i wanted to study more about architecture.

I arrived home and got a new book from my dad. Its called "architecture and you" it seems pretty nice so i started reading it. And soon i got pretty hooked up on it. Actually, i kept reading until susan called me for dinner. And since (i admit it) im spoiled, i just asked her to bring my dinner up to my room since i was too lazy to go down. So she brought it up. I got carbonara and a salad since i try to keep a healthy body. After i ate, i decided to keep in touch a while. So i got my laptop and opened my facebook account. I got no notifications and messages but one friend request. I checked it and it said "Percy Jackson". I didnt really like Percy at all so i clicked "ignore". Then, i had a short chat with thalia.

~annie's and thalia's conversation~

Thalia Grace: hey Annie!

Annabeth Chase: yow thal's.

Thalia Grace: you ok girl?

Annabeth chase: Yeah im fine :)

Thalia grace: good! Now i have a cousin here studying in this school too! Wanna meet him tomorrow?

Annabeth Chase: yeah sure!

Thalia grace: great! Just eat with us during lunch time tomorrow kay?

Annabeth chase: umm.. Kk! I'll bring luke too :)

Thalia grace: yeah sure! No prob! Umm annie i gotta go now.. Bye bestie!

Annabeth chase: bye thalia!

Then i exited facebook. I just turned off my laptop since i wanted to continue "architecture and you". So i started reading again. There are different kinds of knobs and structures of buildings and its really interesting. I kept reading until around 12:00 am when i finally finished the book. I was already getting drowsy so i went to bed and fell asleep immediatley.

Percy's P.O.V ~

•from dismissal time•~

So when class finished, i just headed to my dorm to meet my dorm mate. When i entered, i was surprised to see Luke Castellan. "Luke, your my dorm mate? I asked with a surprised tone in my voice. "hey percy! Guess you're my new room mate!" "umm, yeah! I guess so" i said, a bit embarrased. "your room is on the left" "yeah i know" i said then went to my room. Since we dont have assignment, i decided to go online. I first added the people i met earlier, thalia of course, luke, grover, nico, the stoll brothers, and last but not least, annabeth. Even if we just met a while ago, it seems like i already have feelings for her. But for sure, she doesnt like me. But i friend requested her anyway. Most friends i friend requested accepted.. All actually.. Except for annabeth. Well, im a bit disappointed but hey, do you really expect the most popular girl in the entire grade to be friends with the biggest loser even in facebook? I guess not. So im the kind of guy who goes facebook alot. So i pretty much stayed up all night facebooking and of course, 9gag. I did that until around 12:00 am. Then i fell asleep. I woke up with my head on the keyboard, my facebook account still opened. So i exited fb, turned my laptop off, and started to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and put on the jeans i wore yesterday with a new shirt. I grabbed my bag and walked to school. My first subject which is again, english. I was on the way to the classroom when i heard a person scream. I didn't mind it at first but it hit me.

It was Annabeth.

**Okay… I hope that went well. So I won't be posting the next chapter until I get at least 7 reviews.**

**So… R&R! **

**~PaRrOt :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading.. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chater so.. Since summer is near (we live in the Philippines and summer is end of march to may here), we can update faster so.. R and R!  
>~parrot<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

Percy's POV

Of course, i ran from where the sound was coming from. Then, i heard the scream again. It was coming from an empty classroom. When i reached the classroom, annabeth was holding a voice recorder and her friends were laughing their butts off. "percy, what the hell! You actually fell for that! Hahah you idiot!" annabeth said. I felt really horrible. Annabeth.. She hates me! I cant believe she just did that to me.. I quickly ran to my first class trying to forget the whole thing, but i couldnt. Annabeth, my crush pulled a prank on me and i actually fell for it.. God, how could i be so stupid? I really feel horrible. Annabeth hates me! Im sorta pissed and us now trying to hate annabeth.

English class slowly passed and i headed for gym class, my second class. "class, today you will be seperated. Girls follow Ms. Evans to the gymnasium for gymnastics, while boys stay here for swimming." coach john said. "yes! Swimming!" i thought. "ok guys, take off your shirts and we'll start doing laps. Lets start randomly. Hmm... Jackson! 3 laps! Now!" "yessir!" i said then jumped into the pool. I started doing laps, easy as pie. And before i knew it, coach blew his whistle. "very good jackson!" i thanked coach and headed to the showers. I took a shower and got dressed. When i was heading out, coach called me. "Jackson! Come here!" so i came closer. "jackson you're a pretty good swimmer. Want to join the swimming team?" "um, yeah coach. Sure!" "good. Training starts in two days. Its every wednesday,thursday, and friday for two hours after class." "ok coach" i said, then headed out. Im pretty sure that i could join the swimming team. So my first swim meet is tomorrow. Cant wait to tell mom. So, lunch time. I deci$with thalia and nico. "hey percy! I invited my friend to eat with us today if thats ok?" "yeah thats fine""ooh great! Here she comes!" thalia sqealed in excitement. I turned my head. I didnt see anyone going towards our table, so i wondered. "percy! Percy!" Thalia was screaming and shaking me. "what?" i said annoyed. "meet annabeth" she said then i noticed annabeth sitting beside thalia. "precy, meet annabeth." Thalia said. "we already met" i said angrily. "How?" "well, we have some classes together" annabeth said. "Oh, ok! Well, brb guys, i'll just buy more lunch" thalia said then scurried off. Then, luke came to our table. "hey percy, nico!" me and nico waved. "hey babe, wanna eat with me or not?" luke said to annabeth. "of course babe..! Just wait ill fix my stuff.." when annabeth and luke was leaving our table, thalia arrived with tacos on her lunch tray. "YOU!" thalia and luke said together full of anger in their voices."Babe, let's go" Luke said coldly and sort of dragged annabeth with him away from thalia and us. "umm.. Cuz, what's up?" i asked. "here's the story perce, me and luke were classmates when we were both kindergarten. Luke and i were actually best friends. One day during recess time, i was swinging with my favorite "katy bo peep doll" and Luke was pushing the swing seat for me. But then Luke shouted to get everyone's attention and pushed me so hard, the entire swimg seat flipped. I fell in a puddle of mud, feeling some of my bones broken. And my katy doll landed somewhere unknown and was never seen again. And ever since that day, me and Luke became enemies." a tear dropped from thalia's eye as she finished her story. So.. You're crying because you lost your doll?" i asked. "UGH! STUPID IDIOT!" thalia said. "chill out Thal's,whats done is done" i said quietly. "yeah, sure, whatever." thalia said, still a bit sad, but she looks like she just lost a friend. "and thalia, sorry to burst your bubble or anything, but... Luke's my dorm mate." when i said that, Thalia got so mad, she stormed out of the canteen. And of course, Nico followed her. So i ate my lunch and sat for a while thinking, until i heard the bell ring. Then of course, i headed to my next class which is Chemistry. I took my seat and got ready for class."So class today i will..." then a girl burst inside the classroom. "im sorry sir..! It's just that i fell asleep during lunch tome and when i woke up..." "thats alright ms. Ogygia, now please take your seat. The girl sat down beside me. "so anyways, class,today i will be pairing you up for your chemistry project. Katie and travis, silena and charlie, conner and clarisse, thalia and nico, dakota and luke, calypso and percy, grover and juniper, and rachel and tyson. That is all! You may now start talking about your projects!" sir said. The girl beside me poked me. " hi! Im calypso.. You must be percy, my partner?" "umm... Yeah..!" but i couldnt talk straight. She was beautiful. Brown straight shoulder length hair, and bluish green eyes. Then Calypso interrupted my thoughts. "umm.. Percy what shpuld we make for this project?" "umm... What would you want to make..?" "what about a love potion..?" calypso requested then blushed. Wait, is Calypso flirting with me? Nah, i dont think so. "umm, what about an insect repellent?" i suggested. "sure!" "wanna reasearch after class..? You could stop by my dorm after class.." "umm.. Ok..!" so talked more, you know, just to get to know each other. And by the end if the day, we became friends. since chemistry is the last subject, we walked to my dorm. When we entered, we saw Luke and annabeth umm...making out. Me and calypso just walked to my room quietly. "im sorry calyspso, you didnt have to see that, i guess luke just brought his girlfriend over" "umm, its cool" but Calypso had a sad expression written all over her face. "umm... Calypso, is there a problem..?" "umm... It's just that Luke is my ex..." "oh... Well, its the past.. I guess he just wasnt Mr. Right for you" i said comfortingly. "yeah, most probably.." then a tear dropped from calypso's face. I hugged and comforted her. "thank you Percy..." "its fine" i said then smiled. So we started doing the research for the insect repellent. I turned on my laptop and searched for a bunch of insect repellent recipies. When we foun a legit recipie, we printed it out and stuff. "so umm, Calypso, it's still kinda early, and we're already done with our research and everything.. Wanna watch a movie..? Even if its just here in my room.. I got a tv and a sofa.." "sure percy, i would love that" so i let Calypso choose the movie. She chose this comedy movie called Johnny English. We watched it and laughed throughout the movie and time passed. Sadly, the movie ended and Calypso needed to go home since its getting dark. "calypso, would you want me to bring you to your dorm?" "umm.. Sure percy :)" So we walked to her dorm. "oh, and percy?" "yeah?" "dont forget to stop by here 3 days from now to make the bug repellant" "i wont!" i said then left. Since it's dinner time i decided to ask luke if he wanted to have dinner so that i could order a pizza. But then when i entered,i saw Luke lying on the floor unconsious, Annabeth beside him.


End file.
